


Card Shopping

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Christmas, Christmas Cards, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: The title says it all - Harry & Draco go Christmas card shopping.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Card Shopping

“Draco, we need to go and get the Christmas cards today,” Harry said as he entered the kitchen at breakfast time.

“Do we?” Draco asked, looking up from the newspaper he was reading. He’d developed a fascination with the Muggle newspapers since leaving Hogwarts, a particular favourite being The Guardian as there was always some story that made him shake his head. “I thought there were some left over from last year?”

Harry shook his head. “No, I think, er, Kreacher threw them out.” 

Draco tutted and turned back to his newspaper. “Alright,” he said. “We’ll go after breakfast.” 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he set about making himself some toast. He didn’t want to tell Draco that it was actually _him_ who’d thrown the cards out.

***

Once they’d eaten, Harry and Draco pulled on their coats and headed out of the door.

“I can’t believe he threw my cards out,” Draco said as they walked down the street. “They were perfectly good cards.” 

“Draco… they weren’t,” Harry said with a sigh. “It wasn’t Kreacher, it was me. Those cards were something old women would send to people from their bridge club.” 

Draco stopped in his tracks, mouth open in an ‘o’ of surprise. “ _You_?” 

Harry nodded, giving him an apologetic look. “Yes, me. I’m sorry, but they really were awful.” 

“No they weren’t,” Draco replied, looking hurt. “I sent those to people in school, no-one ever complained.” 

“Who did you send them to?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, Pansy, of course. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini…” Draco began, ticking off the names of all of his school friends on his fingers. 

“What kind of cards did they give you?” Harry asked.

“Cards that looked almost the same as the ones I gave them,” Draco said, frowning. “What’s your point?” 

Harry laughed. “That _is_ my point! They wouldn’t complain, would they? Their cards were the same!” 

“Well what kind of cards did _you_ send?” Draco demanded, a pink blush covering his cheeks. 

“I’ll show you,” Harry said with a smile, linking their arms together as they walked. 

Draco huffed softly, but squeezed Harry’s arm lightly.

***

Draco looked at Harry in alarm as they entered the card shop. It was packed with people - wizards and Muggles alike - and the aisles were very small.

“It’s alright,” Harry said, grinning. “I know where we need to be.” 

Draco clung to Harry’s arm as they made their way through the people towards the mixed boxes of cards. “Oh look, those ones are nice,” he said, pointing to a dark green box that showed a mix of old-fashioned cards on the front. 

Harry shook his head. “No. These ones are better, look,” he said, picking up a red box that showed a variety of cards with roughly drawn cartoon Santas, reindeer and snowmen on them. 

“Are you joking?” Draco asked, looking at Harry with wide eyes. “Those aren’t Christmas cards.” 

“They are,” Harry said, giving him another grin. “Look at them.” 

Draco rolled his eyes and took the box from Harry. The first card that caught his eye was of Santa sitting in his sleigh, with a pile of sleeping reindeer hooked up to it and the line ‘Great! The sleigh won’t start!’ and he started to chuckle. The next one was two snowmen, facing in opposite directions; one had a space where the carrot for his nose should have been and the other had the carrot stuck in his back, with the words ‘What’s that smell?’

Harry continued to grin. “Good, aren’t they?” 

“Good? They’re hilarious!” Draco exclaimed, still laughing as he turned back to Harry, his eyes shining in amusement. “Look at that one!” 

Harry turned to look at the card Draco was pointing to, then burst out laughing. “‘I like your balls’?” 

“Why didn’t you show me these cards before?” Draco demanded, picking up card after card. 

“Because you were so obsessed with those old-fashioned ones that your mother used to use!” Harry exclaimed. “Why do you think I got rid of them?” 

“I should be angry at you for that,” Draco said, still picking cards up. “But these have made it all better. Let’s get some of these.” 

Harry shook his head, looking amused. “Alright,” he said. “I probably wouldn’t get one of these for your parents though. Stick to tradition for them.” 

“Nonsense! They’ll like this one,” Draco said, holding a card out to Harry. 

It said ‘Mum & Dad, it’s great to see how you support each other at Xmas… especially after all that wine!’


End file.
